


Arrangements

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miles discovers that doing well in school earns him brownie points with Tristan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttrileskissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/gifts).



"And does anyone know when the Berlin Wall was built?" Mr. Perino asked. "Anyone? How about you, Mr. Hollingsworth?"

Miles was gazing at the clock with his chin in the palm of his hand. He lazily responded, “1961.”

Mr. Perino raised his eyebrows. “I’m impressed! Hollingsworth has done the reading, I see. Now, if you could all get out those questions I set you, we can discuss them now.”

As Perino continued the lesson, Tristan nudged Miles from the table next to his, a broad smile taking over his face.  
“Miles! You knew that?”  
“Tris, we did this together _yesterday_.”  
“Well, yeah, but… I don’t know. I guess I’m just glad to see you taking your education so seriously.”  
“Mm?” Miles looked over at Tristan. “But _I_  don’t get a kiss for it, do I?”  
“I’m sure something can be arranged.”

After about half an hour, the bell rang and the class began to file out, but of course Miles and Tristan were taking their time, hoping to be alone for a moment.

Miles sat on his desk and Tristan stood in front of him, playing with Miles’ hands.

"We have to stop waiting for everyone to leave; they never do. And besides, it makes us late for our next class."

Miles drew in a deep breath and sighed, “Ah, but Tris, you forget the part where we get to do this.”  
Miles took his boyfriend’s hands and used them to pull him closer. Before their lips touched, however, Tristan pulled back just enough for him to look into those hazel eyes and say, “I love you.”

Changing his mind to loosely wrap his arms around Tristan’s neck, Miles kissed him softly and slowly. Those few seconds felt like magic to both of them. It always did. Even when there were people around, their surroundings faded away and it was just love, and lips, and peace.

“Hey guys!” Connor interrupted as he slipped into Miles’ seat, startling the pair into breaking apart. “Um, I don’t think you’re in this class.”

Miles gave a weak smile as they gathered their books and apologised.

“Oh - no need to apologise. You guys are a nice couple. I’d prefer to see you than Drecky over there.” he motioned to Drew and Becky who were, unsurprisingly, also making out across the room.

Tristan scoffed and led an amused Miles away by his arm, scoffing at the sight they just witnessed. “Stealing our thunder…” Tristan faux-grumbled.  
Miles stopped him in the middle of the near-empty hallway and locked eyes with him.  
“No one’s stealing our thunder."

With a crash, Tristan was slammed against the lockers and pinned back using all of Miles’ strength - not that he needed to use it; Tristan was perfectly happy to let Miles play rough.

Pressing his body against his boyfriend's, he captured his lips again, amused to find Tristan's tongue slipping into his mouth. They fit together so comfortably, but everything still felt new and exhilarating. They were absolutely smitten.

Miles heard Tristan whine when he pulled away, but they both knew someone had to be responsible enough to stop.

Staring at Tristan's lips, Miles whispered, "I love you too." Then he stepped aside, to his boyfriend's dismay.

“How come we never get caught?”  
“Huh. I never thought about that.”  
They walked on to their next class, hand in hand.


	2. Chemistry

I was just picking up my phone to text Tristan – Chemistry is hell and most days I need him to help me get through it. I knew he said he’d be at rehearsal for the musical, but there was no harm in trying. Before I even had a chance to send anything, I jumped as I felt a pair of cold hands on my neck. He loved to laugh at how easily scared I was.

“God, Tris, you’ve got to stop doing that!” I held a hand to my heart and tried to catch my breath, turning to face him.

He dropped his bag on the floor and lay down next to me on the long side of the couch, still laughing a little.

“Sorry. I’ll do it again now that you’re prepared. Ready?”

I smiled wide and nodded. He was so cute like that.

As he slowly reached out his hands I studied his eyes. So playful and innocent, crinkling at the corners, gun metal grey with hints of cobalt blue. I could never get tired of those beautiful eyes.

I managed not to flinch too much when the shock hit me again. I placed my own hands over Tristan’s, sharing my heat.

“You’re freezing, Tris. Come here and let me warm you up.”

“Please, I’m far more worried about your Chem grades.”

He took his hands out from under mine and leaned over to peek at my notebook.

“How could I ever focus when you could be catching your death?” I teased, but though my tone was light I was secretly a little concerned.

“God, you’re such a drama queen.” He joked while he settled in with his arm around my waist. “Just tell me your hypothesis.” 


	3. English

Miles groaned dramatically, slumping down on his bed.

“I can’t concentrate,” he huffed as he set the play down next to him.

Without looking up from the textbook he was highlighting, Tristan reminded him of their deal.

“I told you, no kisses until you can tell me everything that happens.”

Miles gave a whine and made puppy eyes at him.

“Just one?”

Glancing over at his boyfriend, Tristan smirked.

“Nope.”

“This is so unfair,” he grumbled, “I don’t even understand half of it! Come help me with these two lines?”

Tristan set down his textbook and sighed as he moved over to Miles, leaning on the frame of the bed to peer over at the text.

“Look, the translations are right there on the page!”

Before Tristan could retreat, his boyfriend had grabbed his wrist and was looking up at him with a playful grin.

“Stay?”

“Miles,” he warned.

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here in the room with you, idiot.”

“But I can’t feel you next to me. I can’t snuggle into you.” He tugged on Tristan’s arm. “No distractions, I promise.”

Finally giving in, Tristan rolled his eyes and reached over to grab his textbook.

As he settled in beside Miles, he inwardly smiled at the knowledge that they both felt the other’s absence when they weren’t physically together.

He wrapped his arm around Miles’ waist and planted a kiss on his neck before resting his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, Tris.”

“I love you too. Now get reading, this sucks for me too.”

* * *

Miles closed the book, beaming.

“All done. Ask me anything.”

But Tristan didn’t – instead he reached up to press his lips to Miles’. The brunet hummed gratefully in response before breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together.

“I thought you were going to quiz me.”

“Nah, I trust you. Besides,” he abandoned his own work next to Miles’ bed, “isn’t this more fun?”

And in one rapid motion, Tristan pushed himself up to hover just above his partner, who yelped in surprise.

Chuckling, Miles teased, “I might take some convincing.”


End file.
